US2002/0127569A1 discloses a method for binding target polynucleotides in a sample by means of a solid support to which sample molecules are attached. Via capture probe molecules, the target polynucleotides can then be bound to the solid support together with the probe molecules. In this case, the solid support preferably consists of magnetic particles that can be removed from the solution by means of magnetic forces.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,090,592A discloses methods and devices for performing nucleic acid hybridization and amplification on a support. The hybridization conditions are preferably provided by a work station at which reagents or heating elements can be introduced, preferably through an opening.
WO91/14788 discloses methods and reagents for amplifying polynucleotides. In this case, the target sequence is purified and a PCR product detected. The target nucleic acid is bound to a solid support via other molecules. For the amplification, the solution is heated to a temperature between 90° C. and 100° C. for several minutes.
WO93/09250 discloses an assay and a method for amplifying and detecting target nucleic acids in patient samples. In this case, an amplification method is used in combination with primers that are immobilized on either a container or a dipstick.
Furthermore, EP1466018B1 discloses a method for purifying and amplifying a target nucleic acid, wherein the target nucleic acid is bound to magnetic glass particles.
EP0415978A1 discloses a method for analysing genes, wherein primers are bound to superparamagnetic particles. In this case, the temperature of the medium is altered by means of a metal block.
WO9010716A1 discloses a method for isolating and identifying a target nucleic acid in a sample, wherein the sample is bonded to a solid support to which a substrate is hybridized. The sample is heated by adding heated buffer solution.
The disadvantage of the methods known from the prior art is that extracting a nucleic acid to be copied is for the most part very complex and requires a considerable amount of time before the extracted nucleic acid can be amplified.
The object of the invention is therefore to provide a method and a device by means of which a nucleic acid can be extracted and optionally amplified in a short time and/or in a labour-saving manner.